


Kaito's Got... a Girlfriend?!

by Bride of Dio (danime25)



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Little bit of Weight Gain Kink, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danime25/pseuds/Bride%20of%20Dio
Summary: Kaito seems to be gaining weight. But why? Up to Detective Yagami to find out.
Relationships: Kaito Masaharu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Kaito's Got... a Girlfriend?!

**Author's Note:**

> This started because I was like, Kaito good. Kaito with a belly? Even better. So enjoy!

“Will you stop?” Yagami almost growled at his partner. Kaito was on what his partner thought was his sixth candy bar of the day and the sound of the wrapper was starting to annoy him. He wasn’t one to snap at Kaito, but for some reason Kaito felt the need to eat more than usual.  
  
“Something wrong Ta-bo?” He looked over at Yagami with a raised eyebrow  
  
“Nothing… It's just the wrappers are bothering me. Hearing you open up some new snack every like five minutes.”  
  
“Oh yeah.” Kaito laughed a little bit, “Guess I can see how annoying that’d be.”  
  
“So are you going to stop?” Yagami humored him  
  
“I would… if I wasn’t so hungry.”  
  
“Why don’t you get a bento then?”  
  
“I mean I could… or run to Smile Burger.”  
  
“I don’t care where you go. So long as you stop eating for like two seconds.” Yagami laughed a little bit  
  
“Okay, you want anything Ta-bo?”  
  
“No I’m good. I actually ate breakfast and Tomioka’s probably bringing something over later.”  
  
“Sounds good.” Kaito got up from the desk and shuffled behind the chair. Yagami watched him leave for a second as it seemed that Kaito had more trouble than normal squeezing in between the cabinet and chair. Frankly, Kaito was getting fat. He didn’t know why, Kaito was still picking fights with anyone that was stupid enough to challenge him. Maybe he wasn’t running around Kamurocho enough? Whatever the reason was, it was clear that any day now, Kaito’s signature shirt wasn’t going to be big enough to hold his stomach in. Yagami sighed and went back to looking through the case file he was given from Genda. Nothing too out of the ordinary, just another infidelity case. Thankfully. Kaito came back a few minutes later and used the back of his hand to wipe the grease off the side of his mouth.  
  
“When did this get so small?” Kaito joked as he squeezed through again  
  
“You know you can go around the table.” Yagami commented  
  
“I could.” Kaito nodded. He sat back down behind the desk and scrolled through his computer. Kaito didn’t have much to do until Yagami really needed some muscle for a case. A loud tone comes from his computer that makes Yagami’s head spin. “Sorry. Uh… just messaging my mom. Guess I forgot to turn the notifications off.”  
  
“Ah okay.”  
  
“Sorry.” His face was completely red as he quickly turned the sound off. Though Yagami could still hear the pace that his fingers were flying to send message after message to whoever it was he was messaging. Messaging his mom was bullshit. Almost like clockwork a woman appeared just outside the agency and lightly knocked on the door. Yagami got up to open it and see who it was. His first thought was, ‘Dang she’s cute’.  
  
“Is Kaito here?” She asked. She wore a cute knee length dress, wasn’t she cold?  
  
“Uh yeah.” Yagami said after a second of analyzing her. He called out to his partner “Kaito.”  
  
Kaito practically tripped over himself to get to the door quickly.  
  
“Hi.” He greeted her with a smile. She smiled back at him before asking,  
  
“Done with work today?”  
  
“Uh… let me check.” He laughed as he took her hands into his. He turned to Yagami and started to ask before Yagami waved it off and told him he was done. Kaito followed the woman out into the hallway and as they started going down the stairs, Kaito wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Yagami rolled his eyes a little bit. Kaito seemed totally head over heels, but she looked equally enamored with his partner. But Yagami wasn’t a detective for nothing. He gave them a couple more seconds to get ahead before starting the process of tailing them. When he found them on Nakamichi street, Kaito was holding her tight against his body. Meanwhile, she had her hands resting on Kaito’s belly, looking up at him with awe. Yagami was happy at least that if Kaito had a girlfriend, it was with someone that made him seem to light up. After a few laughs, they pulled apart from each other just enough to walk side by side and started the trek towards Millenium Tower. Yagami ducked behind street signs and corners of shops as he kept up with their pace. Kaito asked for a break and she sat with him on a bench. Her hand seemed to hover over his stomach while he worked on lighting up a cigarette. He took a puff of the stick and smiled at her before giving her a kiss on her cheek. They got up a moment later, and Yagami was more than ready to start walking again rather than squat behind some concrete to watch them. After taking a right at Shifuku, Yagami made the guess they were probably heading to Kanrai. As he expected they headed into the building. He followed them, and after putting on a disguise just outside the restaurant he sat close enough to keep them in his peripheral but he was afraid if he was in earshot, they’d know it was him. After the waiter came over, she took the menus for the two of them and gave one to Kaito to glance over. She rested against him and he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist. Their actions seemed so instant, so Yagami knew that this wasn’t a little fling. He thought back to about a month ago when he noticed Kaito going out for lunch more often than he usually did. At the time, he didn’t assume much of it. The waiter came back to the table to ask for their order and she said something that made Kaito laugh. She patted his belly softly and the waiter nodded. Kaito seemed to get all gushy after that. Yagami internally gagged at seeing his friend being all lovey dovey. Kaito was always a gross romantic. Their waiter came back with several different types of meats. She took to cooking them right away. He came back once more and put a pot of kimchi stew and bibimbap in front of Kaito. That was a shit ton of food. Could Kaito really eat all that? Yagami ordered some harami for himself so that he’d look less suspicious. Not that Kaito had his guard up particularly high when his focus was on his girlfriend. After he was done with the stew he loudly dropped the bowl onto the table and moved on to eating his bibimbap before it could get cold. He ate that as well at an alarmingly fast pace. He looked at her with confidence and she leaned in to kiss him. If the other patrons of the restaurant weren’t drunk off their asses, they’d probably scold the couple for being so aggressively affectionate in public, but soju is one hell of a drink. Yagami almost experienced second hand embarrassment for them. After a couple minutes of cooking, she took the slices of beef off the grill and put most of the pieces before Kaito. He tried offering her some more off his plate, but she insisted that she was fine with what she had taken from the grill. He ate happily from his plate as she finished off her meal. After cleaning off his plate he let out a deep sigh and called the waiter over to get the tab. His girlfriend took the bill and scanned over it for a second before getting up to pay for the two of him. Was she rich? Kanrai wasn’t the most cost efficient restaurant, and with how much she had ordered for Kaito… there’s no way that bill wasn’t in the 10,000 yen range. Kaito made some rather loud grunting and panting noises as he dealt with trying to get up now that he had his stretched out belly in the way. She ran back to the table to help him off the floor and they walked out together. Yagami ate his meal quietly thinking about what this all meant. What was she doing to Kaito? He’d have to ask him tomorrow at work, but for now he had seen enough for the night. God knows he didn’t want to see Kaito get dragged into a love hotel.  
  
\---  
  
Yagami woke up the next morning to the sound of Kaito opening up the door to the agency. He lifted his head up to see who it was, but when he confirmed that it was Kaito he rested his head against his couch once more.  
  
“So um… I didn’t think she’d be coming to our office last night, so I’m sorry I didn’t introduce you two, but… I got a girlfriend.” Kaito explained. He seemed all flustered about it too. Like a kid trying to explain to his dad that he had snuck an extra brownie when he wasn’t looking.  
  
“She seemed nice.” Yagami remarked to which Kaito nodded quickly  
  
“She’s the sweetest.” He smiled. “We met last month and… I fell for her instantly… thank the gods she liked me back too.”  
  
“How did you meet?”  
  
“I guess she was out drinking with some friends over at Bantam when some guys started bothering her, y’know with her being a foreigner and all… and then I swooped in and saved her. Then we got a meal together.”  
  
“She definitely seems like she’s doting on you.”  
  
“Yeah?” His voice got a little bit higher before letting out a lovesick sigh, “She’s… super sweet.”  
  
“Yeah you mentioned that.” Yagami laughed, not even opening his eyes  
  
“Yeah. Guess I should get to work. I shouldn’t spend all day talking about her.”  
  
“I bet you could though.” Yagami teased him  
  
“I definitely could.” Kaito settled into the chair behind the desk, “She’s just… so nice. She doesn’t care that I’m on the older side… she’s super… I was going to say sweet again, but affectionate is probably a better word. Like… she always wants to hold my hand and stuff when we walk around Kamuro…”  
  
“Be carefully, you’re dripping with all that grease coming off you.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“It’s a figure of speech. Anyway, go on.”  
  
“She even packed me a homemade bento for lunch. I told her last night that I kinda got scolded here for the candy bars and she stayed up all night making something for me.”  
  
“Really?” He perked his head up  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So did she just wait here for you to come into work?”  
  
“Uh… no. I’ve been kind of staying with her at her place for the last couple of weeks. She was in a hotel but then we found a place together…”  
  
“Aren’t you two moving fast?”  
  
“I know we are… but I’m just really in love with her.” Kaito explained  
  
“I could tell that yesterday. You didn’t need to say anything.”  
  
“Yeah I probably looked stupid when I was with her in the office.”  
  
‘And at Kanrai’ Yagami thought to himself. “You definitely seemed… distracted by her.”  
  
“She just… takes my breath away.” Kaito laughed and got up to grab a drink from out of the fridge. Yagami got up as well and started flipping through his files. He noticed from the corner of his eyes that Kaito had an onigiri in his hands that he was working on while he scrolled through his laptop. It didn’t seem like he was messaging his girlfriend at the moment, but he was definitely distracted. Yagami ignored it for a bit as he wasn’t annoyed but couldn’t think about how much food he must be consuming.  
  
“Kaito?”  
  
“Yeah Ta-bo?”  
  
“Did you eat breakfast?”  
  
“Yeah I did. I just…. Her place is on the other side of town. And if I want to be on time, I really gotta book it over here so by the time I get here I’m hungry again.”  
  
“Okay… it just seems like you’re eating a lot more than usual. Not that I’m telling you how to live your life. But… something feels different.”  
  
“Nope. Everything’s fine.” Kaito said to shut down the conversation. While it wasn’t frantic, his friend never shut up when there was something he wanted to talk about, so Yagami knew something was going on.  
  
“Okay.” Yagami said quietly before getting back to work as well. Kaito lit up a couple of cigarettes during the course of work, but not nearly as much as he usually does. More often than not he either had a cracker to munch on or had a sweet to eat. Then it was lunch time. Kaito took the box from the fridge and took a picture of it. Yagami figured that it was probably to send it to his girlfriend. Couples seemed to do that these days.  
  
“Shit I ran out of smokes. You need anything if I run to Poppo?”  
  
“Here.” He tossed some money to Kaito, “Get me a pack too.”  
  
“Thanks.” He smiled as he left the office. Yagami figured if Kaito went to the Poppo around the corner, he’d have about 5 minutes to check his computer. More if he went to the one on Tenkaichi. Yagami flipped the computer open and guessed at his password for a minute before finally cracking it with 1235password… He’d have to give Kaito a lesson on cybersecurity later, but he looked through the messages. Finally, he found the log with his girlfriend. It was littered with heart emojis, kisses and other gushy shit Yagami didn’t want to see. He scrolled all the way up to the previous morning and looked to see what was sent.  
  
“How are you doing honey? I hope you don’t miss me too much! Make sure to eat plenty so you don’t get tired!”  
  
“Thanks honey! I’ll be sure to eat lots, but shouldn’t I save some room for dinner and dessert tonight? I can’t wait to see you later. I’m sure you miss me a lot.”  
  
“Of course I do! I have to spend hours away from your adorable body and a belly that needs my massages!”  
  
“I would die to have you rubbing my belly under this desk. I’ve backed the chair up as far as it’ll go and the desk is starting to cut into me.”  
  
“Wow! I’m so proud of you. We should definitely celebrate for dinner tonight. I can’t wait to see how tight your shirt looks tonight.”  
  
Yagami started skimming over the messages when it seemed like the only thing they were talking about was how Kaito was getting fat. It was weird, but there wasn’t anything wrong with it. They were both, clearly, into it.  
  
“Kaito! I got off work early! Do you mind if I swing by your office?”  
  
“I don’t mind… but be warned our office isn’t much.”  
  
“That’s okay! I just don’t think I can wait until you get home to see you!”  
  
“You miss me THAT much? I mean I miss you too baby but, wow!”  
  
“I do! I’ll see you soon!”  
  
“I’m over by Millenium Tower. Thinking about Kanrai for filling you up tonight. Thoughts?”  
  
“Sounds delicious. I’m already drooling. Hurry or I’m gonna have to open up a bag of chips. But you’d like that, wouldn’t you hon?”  
  
“Here!”  
  
“Already?! Okay.”  
  
Yagami should’ve known that it was planned. Of course their messages ended after that until the next morning, but he thought he had snooped enough and was running out of time before Kaito would return. He put the computer back in place and sat down on his couch once again. Kaito came back and threw the pack down in front of Yagami before getting back to his desk.  
  
“Thanks.” Yagami said, not lifting his eyes off the manila folder  
  
“No problem Ta-bo.” He smiled at him and flipped open his computer once again. Yagami kept looking at him from the corner of his eyes. Kaito was 100% absorbed with messaging his girlfriend.  
  
“If you’re going to message her, you can go home and be with her.” Yagami teased him  
  
“Well she’s working…” Kaito whimpered, probably surprised he got caught even though he was obvious  
  
“I see. Then can I use you as an errand boy for a case?”  
  
“Sure thing. Will you give me the pigeon?”  
  
“No.” Yagami laughed, “But you just need to run and ask some people around the Champion district about our client. After you get that I can get an idea of where they’ll be to tail them.”  
  
“Sounds good. I’ll head out.” Kaito got up and left. Yagami got up as well and turned on a record to listen to while he waited for the intel to return. He saw someone waiting outside his office and opened the door. Of course it was Kaito’s girlfriend.  
  
“Hi there.”  
  
“Hi. I’m just waiting for Kaito.”  
  
“He said you were still working.”  
  
“I finished early.” She explained  
  
“Okay. Well you’re welcome to stay here until he comes back. I just sent him to do some work.”  
  
“I’m glad he’s doing something.” She laughed, “I’m sure you know him better than me, but… I don’t want to distract him from work.”  
  
She seemed nice enough. She sat down on the couch and Yagami shifted his work to the chair across the way. He didn’t want to be rude and not strike up a conversation, but he didn’t want to bother her. Eventually he got over his mental hurdle and asked her, “So how did you two start dating?”  
  
“Oh… well I was out drinking… and some guys were being super rude to me and even though I was giving the polite roundabout they wouldn’t stop. Then Kaito came into the bar and ordered his drink. He took the drink and splashed it in the guys’ eyes and dragged them out onto the street.” She sighed happily as she remembered the event. Yep. That definitely sounded like Kaito. “Then after he beat them into the ground, he asked me out. And.. I just couldn't say no. He was just so sweet.”  
  
“He’s a really nice person. But I’ve never really seen him date anyone.”  
  
“Really?” Her eyes perked up, “But he’s… like… well I think he’s perfect…”  
  
“Yeah.” He smiled, “Even with him... “  
  
“What?”  
  
“Him getting fat.” It was time to stop beating around the bush  
  
“Oh! Yes.” Her face got all red, “I... um… Yeah. He’s so cute like that.”  
  
“You like him bigger?” He raised an eyebrow  
  
“Yes. He’s so soft… and he just has a natural appetite.” She said with reservation. Yagami didn’t want to pry into something she wasn’t comfortable into divulging but he got enough of an answer for him. “I mean I know it probably seems weird but…”  
  
“I’m not here to pass judgment.” Yagami shrugged  
  
“Thank you.” She smiled back at him  
  
“Okay Ta-bo, owner of Earth Angel says you can find the mark... “ Kaito said before realizing his girlfriend was sitting there  
  
“Where?” Yagami asked. It really was like he checked out when she was around.  
  
“Uh… that sauna that Hamura likes.” He was able to complete his thought before walking over to his girlfriend and resting his hands on her shoulders, “Hey babe.”  
  
“Hi honey.” She patted his hand, “I was just talking with your friend while you were gone.”  
  
“Hope it was nothing but good.” Kaito kissed her head and she smiled at him  
  
“Don’t worry it wasn’t bad.”  
  
“Thanks for entertaining me for a moment.” Yagami smiled back at her  
  
“You’re welcome. It was nice really meeting you.” She returned the pleasantries  
  
“So you wanna go out?” Kaito asked her after a lull in the conversation  
  
“Mhm… I think I feel like cooking for dinner so we can take our time now. You can finish all that work Yagami told me you’ve been slacking on.” She teased Kaito a little bit  
  
“I don’t have that much.” He pouted and sat at his desk while she scrolled through her phone  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t ask, but what do you do for a job?”  
  
“Oh I work for a company here in Kamuro. Translating.”  
  
“That must be fun.”  
  
“It’s okay.” She laughed  
  
“She’s real smart.” Kaito bragged in her stead  
  
“No I’m not.”  
  
“Yes you are.”  
  
“You two are so gross.” Yagami said like a kid. “Just go home and be lovey dovey Kaito.”  
  
“You sure?” Kaito asked  
  
“Yes. Get out of my office. Please.” He begged  
  
“Okay.” Kaito got up and shuffled behind his girlfriend  
  
“It was nice meeting you Yagami-san!” His girlfriend said as she left  
  
“You too.” He smiled at her. Kaito wrapped an arm around her and she rested against him. So long as Kaito was happy, Yagami couldn’t really complain.


End file.
